Rude
by AngelofFanfics
Summary: Hey Guys i decided to make this story im not gonna tell you what its about :P
1. Chapter 1

Rude

Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this story, yes I know I'm supposed to be working on**

"**What is love" but I decided to work on something new as well Hope you enjoy rude! – Jade :D**

_**Laura's Pov:**_

I sighed as I typed my history paper which was due next Friday. I just couldn't Concentrate... i tried to get the flashback from earlier out of my head... when riker came over to ask my dad's permission to let me and him date but of course he said no. He has been saying no actually, ever since riker and I realized that we liked each other which was over a year ago. But he still kept saying no each time riker came over to our house and asked. So instead of waiting for my dad to say yes (which will never happen) me and riker just decided to sneak out at night to see each other. No one ever suspected a thing all they knew is that we loved each other very much, and we weren't going to let anybody get in the way of our relationship. But the reason my father didn't want Riker and I together is because Riker was a bad boy and I'm a "Good girl" Or that's what I am to my Dad. But to be honest I am not a good girl I am just practically an ordinary girl. I looked at the clock 11:30 pm Riker should be here by now... we always meet each other at 11:30 pm Maybe something happened to him. So I decided to go check out what's up with riker, before I left I changed into a t-shirt and ripped jeans I also changed my blue girly flats into black converse. I jumped out of the window and saw a shadow a human shadow. I walked over to where the shadowy figure was and I thought it was riker but I realized I was wrong as I walked closer I realized it was my dad who caught me and sent me back to my room. I guess I won't be seeing riker again... I thought as I walked back to my room as I opened the door. I saw riker sitting on my bed he stood up and walked over to me and kissed me deeply on the lips his lips were so warm.

_**Monday (October 5)**_

As Laura walked to school all she could think about was Friday when riker was in her room she was scared because she thought her dad would walk in on them kissing but thank god he didn't as she walked closer to the school campus. She saw Raini talking to calum and whispered in his ear but as she said it he let out a loud gasp. Laura wondered what raini had told Calum she ran up to them "Hey Guys!" said Laura with a smile on her face. "Oh hey Laura" Said Calum and raini at the same time "What are you two secretive about?" said Laura curiously with nervous look on her face "Well...You see Calum And I Are dating" Raini said with a smile and kissed his cheek, "T-that's great!" Laura stuttered at first and smiled she always knew they would get together one of these days "So Did you tell him about me and riker" Said Laura With a smile "Oh yea" Said Raini "Well You see calum You know Riker lynch right?" Added laura "Yea I know riker me and his little brother Ross are best friends" said Calum and grabbed Rainis hand "Well Me and him sneak out every night because my dad won't approve of him Nor he will approve of us dating" Said laura with a sigh then calum's phone started ringing his ringtone was this: _**Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit-**_ But was cut off when calum answered "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIKERS HURT?" Yelled calum letting go of raini's hand "

_**Sorry Guys that's the end of it I promise next time I'll make it longer and this is dedicated to my friend: Cynthia { LuckyGreenMark} Why you ask? Because I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't I wouldn't be here How? She introduced me to the world of Fictions "Fanfiction" So Big shout out to her I love her like a sis 3 Thanks Cynthia for being there and Review for chapter 2! But for now Bye ~Jade**_


	2. Me and my broken heart

**_Rude _**

**_Chapter 2_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIKER IS HURT?" yelled Calum that everyone stared, "What?" Said Laura, "Riker is hurt..." said Calum who was looking at the ground. "What do you mean?"Said Laura shocked to hear her boyfriend hurt. "Someone found him on the sidewalk last night he had a steel bat near his head" said Calum looking really worried for Ross's older brother. Silence between all three of them no one had a word to say. Then Raini broke the silence. ""What hospital is he in?" Raini said and her voice trailed off. "Memorial Hospital" said calum looking at the floor;"Let's go..." said Laura and took off running to calum's car. "Yea let's go" said the new couple at the same time.

**_At The Hospital_**

"Hello There" said the lady at the front desk. "Oh Hello" said Laura trying to look calm. "Are you looking for a patient?"Said the nice women as she stood up she had brown hair she was thin (The nurse) "Uh Yes we are looking for Riker Lynch" said Raini looking at the empty halls. No one was here upset for one doctor who kept coming out of a room and going back in each time. "Ah Yes" said the dispatcher "Riker lynch is in room A27 on the third floor" the women Added. "Thank you" said Laura as she walked toward the elevator with raini and calum behind her. All three of them got into the elevator and Calum pressed the button for the 3rd floor and looked at the elevator doors as they opened when they arrived on the 3rd floor. They all looked for the room A27. "I found it" said Calum pointing at the room number and looking at the patient's name:** Riker Lynch. **"He's in here" said Laura as they walked in "LAURA!" Said Riker Laura walked up to him and hugged him. "What happened?! "Said Laura "I don't remember details exactly" said riker in a low voice "All I remember is last night I was on my way to your house when I was half way's there and someone hit me in the head with a steel bat "Did you get to see what he looks like?" asked Calum "Well he had brown hair he was I don't know maybe the same size as Laura's dad or so and then I blacked out" said riker looking at Laura "Laura I'm sorry… I have to do this..." said riker with a gloom look "I have to break up with you" said Riker and kissed her one last time "What?"said Laura in shock of what he just said "I am so sorry Laura "riker said "Why?" said Laura looking at Raini and calum who were standing there in shock. "A reason I can't say" said Riker "Fine!" said Laura and ran out of the room tears rolling down her cheek "What the heck man?" said Calum wanting to punch Riker so badly but didn't "Laura's dad came over here this morning and told me to stay away from laura if not I will get hurt or he will hurt laura.." said riker ashamed for not telling Laura "That's why…"said raini "I have to go warn Laura" she added "Don't" said riker "her dad said not to tell her anything or things will be worse..

**_Tune in next time to find out what happened to riker and laura and we have a new couple CAINI :D lol Till Next time NACHOS AWAY!_**

**_~Jade_**


	3. Jake and laura?

**Rude **

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been super busy and my computer has been going haywire and I was about to

Finish chapter 3 but my computer decided to go crazy and made me delete the WHOLE THING so sorry about that but here it

Is THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALLL BEEN WAITING FOR –Jade

Laura's POV:

I couldn't believe Riker did that I thought what we had was true it all turned out to be fake. I sighed and decided to text my mom and tell her if she could meet up with me at Taco bell. I could possibly walk it wasn't so far from the hospital so I texted my mom.

Laura: Hey mom

Mom: Hey Laura what's up?  
Laura: I was wondering if you could meet me up at taco bell in about 15 minutes or so?

Mom: Sure Sweetie I'll see you there

I decided to start walking but then I stopped walking when I received a text from Raini

Laura: Hey Raini

Raini: LAURA I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT RIKER

Laura: What about Riker? :(

Raini: Your dad told him to break up with you if not things were going to go bad

That's what happened and Riker didn't want you to get hurt so he had to break up with you

I am so sorry

Laura: Oh my god... I BLAMED RIKER FOR EVERYTHING?!

Raini: It wasn't your fault...

Laura: Alright just tell Riker to be waiting for me tonight I am going to sneak out

Raini: Okay then see you later?

Laura: Definitely

Raini: Okay Later :)

I ran all the way to freaking taco bell I didn't stop until I got there I was sweating and I saw my mom and waved she smiled "Laura your sweating what happened?" said my mom "I ran all the way from the hospital" I said panting and gasping for air the waiter came to ask for our order "What would you like Mam?" the waiter said.

"I would like your quesadilla please" says my mom in a soft voice "How about you miss?" said the waiter he was tall, he had blonde hair with a black streak, and brown eyes he had a scar above his left eyebrow. "Hello?" he said I snapped back into reality and realized I was staring. "Uh I will have your n-nacho supreme please" I said stuttering "O-oh okay then" Mocking my stuttering he said with a smirk "I'll be right back with your orders" he said as he walked away and looked back at me and winked.

5 minutes later...

The cute waiter came back with our orders he gave us napkins when I looked at my napkin it said: ###-###-#### XOXO Call me ;) – Jake.

I thought to myself for a second and thought WHAT THE HELL?! I couldn't call this guy he wasn't my type and decides I already had Riker but I guess we could be friend I mean this Jake guy is NOT my type. I was eating my nacho supreme when my mom asked me a surprising question "So Are you going to call him?" my mom said. I was about to choke on my nacho supreme once I was done chocking my mom asked me again "Are you going to call him?" she asked again but with more excitement.

"I-I don't know…" I said stuttering AGAIN My mom was smiling which means only one thing I was blushing I couldn't believe it I WAS BLUSHING.

Well my little Nachos this is chapter 3 chapter 4 will be up soon I am writing at midnight but I will be working on chapter 4 and upload it

ASAP Don't worry Cynthia I'll upload it I am sorry it took so long ~Jade


	4. Staying with the Lynches

Rude

Laura's POV:

I couldn't believe I was blushing I just couldn't believe it…I looked at the napkin once more...and stared in shock. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't I love riker not this Jake guy I burley even knew him! Like seriously I mean we could become besties but not boyfriend and girlfriend…Like seriously…I got a nacho and started eating.

Riker's POV:

I watched some TV as I waited for Laura to come by I stopped on a really interesting show it was called "Red Band Society" I decided to watch it. It was Very good It was about these Group of teens Who had cancer, Heart problems, and a lot more I decided to start watching it more often I checked my phone it was 11:15 pm. I looked at the door as Laura walked in "H-Hi Laura…"i said "Riker…" Laura said as her voice trailed off she leaned in and kissed me she kissed me deeper her lips were soft "I love you Laura Marano" I said "I love you more Riker Lynch" Laura said as she smiled we kissed some more and started talking that was until…

Laura's POV:

Riker and I made out until we heard "LAURA MARANO!" Yelled a male voice I stopped kissing Riker and looked back it was dad "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THIS IDIOT?!" He yelled "HE IS NOT AN IDIOT!" I yelled BACK "HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT!" I added my dad stared at us in shock then finally said"Fine if you want to be with this "thing" you will no longer be considered my daughter" he said

"You will no longer live in my house either" he added i stared at him in shock... "You can't be serious" I told him "I am" he said those were his final words then he turned around and left. "Oh my gosh" I said as I looked at Riker "I have nowhere to go…" I told him "It's okay you could stay with me and my family" Riker said "Thank you Riker" I told him but I felt guilty for not telling him about the whole Jake fiasco

**Well Nachos Here it chapter 4 sorry its short im writing this at 1:00 am and im super tired I PROMISE I will update twice tomorrow so 5 and 6 will be out tomorrow Baiiiiiiii ~Jade**


	5. The Party

**Friday October 31**  
Laura smiled at riker as they cuddled watching "The Conjuring". "Hey Riaura" said rydel as she took the bowl from Laura's lap and sat on the carpet. "Hey Delly" said Laura. (A/N I have a friend name delly xD aka delenary lmao random xD) "What are we watching?" Delly said shoving popcorn in her mouth "The Conjuring" Riker said "oooh let's throw a parta-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" said delly singing "Okay" said Riker and laura at the same time

**2 Hours later**  
"Woah it looks hella awesome" said laura as she pulled out her phone and tweeted: **HEYGuy'sPARTAYYATRIKERSHOUSEEESEEYADERE :D**  
**"**There" said laura then there was a knock on the door Riker opened it and suddenly a bunch of people barged in "Parta-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" said a random dude "HEY THATS MY WORD!" Said rydel tackling him Laura and riker laughed so hard then there was another knock on the door "AYYYY PEOPLE" yelled Ratliff "wassap" said riker Ross started playing music hit the lights by Selena Gomez came on Then another knock "I'll get it" said laura "He-" said laura as she opened the "J-Jake?" Laura said stuttering "Hey laura" Jake said smiling "Hey Laura" said riker putting his arm around Laura's shoulder "Oh.." Said Jake "Excuse me.." Added jake "What was that about?" Said Riker "N-Nothing..." Said laura "Laur.. Is there something your not telling me?.." Said riker "Whatty.. " said laura looking down "aww its okay..look just avoid him for tonight okay?" Said Rydel "Okay" laura said smiling

**Sorry I haven't updated lmao..but there's one secret**

**Riker heared Everything**

SORRY ITS SHORT BTW


	6. Everything Has Changed

Rikers POV:  
I can't believe it laura lied to me... I would have understand! But she kept it a secret... Well whatever... I looked around and was shocked at what I saw Laura Kissing some guy. "L-Laura?" I said they stopped kissing "Riker! Its not what it looks like!" Said laura "No..its over LEAVE! EVERYONE!" I left but before that guy left I punched him in the eye and I started punching him non-stop then rydel held me back. He ran for dear life "Leave Laura!" I yelled "B-but" laura said... "No don't leave laura!" Said Rydel "I'm sorry rydel" laura said grabbing her phone and stuff "I can't be somewhere where I am not wanted" laura said she hugged rydel then out of nowhere came Ross,Ratliff,Ryland, and Rocky "Bye Guys" laura said looking at me one last time and left.

**The Next day**

**Rikers Pov**

I woke up yawning My cheek wet then i remembered i was crying...laura cheated on me...or did she...I decided to talk to rydel... I walked to the living room there was rydel "Can we talk please.." i asked her "Fine" she said. "Whats Up" she asked looking at me "What happened with laura yesterday?" i asked her "Well There was this guy Jake he gave her his number then he went up to laura and kissed her it wasnt her fault.." Delly said "Oh man i screwed up" i said before going out the door i grabbed my jacket "i'll be back in a bit" i said "Um riker your wearing your boxers..." delly said "RIGHT BEFORE I PUT PANTS" I said embarresed going upstairs and putting on pants. After i put on pants i walked to laura with my guitar as i got closer to her house i yelled since i knew her parents weren't home "LAURA!" I yelled until she came outside "Riker?" she asked looking at me

_all i knew was this morning when i woke_

_is i know something now _

_know something now_

_i didnt before _

_and i'll i've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes _

_and freckles and your smile in the back of my _

_mind making me feel right_

_i just want to know you better know _

_you better know you better now (3x)_

_i just want to know you_

_know you know you_

_Cause all i know is we said hello_

_and your eyes looking like_

_coming home All_

_i know is a simple name_

_Everything Has Changed _

_All i know is we held the door _

_You'll be mine and i'll be yours _

_All i know since yesterday is_

_Everything has changed_

_*Guitar*_

_and all my walls stood tall_

_painted blue But_

_I'll take them down and open_

_up the door for you_

_and all i feel in my stomach_

_is butterflies the beatiful kind _

_Making up for lost time _

_Taking flight making me feel_

_right,I just want to know _

_you better know you better know you_

_better now (3X)_

_I just want to know you_

_know you know you_

_cause all i know is we said hello _

_and your eyes look like coming home _

_All i know is a simple name,_

_Everything has changed _

_All i know is we held the door you'll be mine and i'll be yours _

_All i know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why i'm feeling like i've missed you all this time_

_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_and meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_i just want to know you better know You better know you better now i just want_

_to know you know you know you_

_Cause all i know is we said hello your eyes look like coming home _

_all i know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed _

_All i know is we held the door _

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours _

_All i know since yesterday _

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is we said hello so dust off your highest hopes all_

_i know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All i know is a new found bright All my days_

_I'll know your face All i know since yesterday_

_is Everything has changed _

"Laura Marano" I said getting on one knee. "Will you Marry me?" i asked her. Her face expression changed into a smile "YES! I WILL" she said happily i put the ring on her finger and kissed her


	7. Big News

Ay people So um Cliff hanger! He he.. Anyway shout out

Ross's POV:

I smiled as I kissed Ratliff softly on the lips. (A/N I SHIP ROSSLINGTON X3) He smiled hugging me."Aww rosslington Moments" said rydel "How long were you there" I asked "Like um...for everything.."she said giggling " I SHIP IT!" She yelled. I laughed then there was a knock on the door. I got up to open the door to see Raini and Calum in each-others arms "Ahem.." I said "Oh hey Ross Laura texted us to come" Said Raini "Oh.." I said "Well come in.." I said "Okay then" they said entering. "hey kids" said stormie "Oh Hey " said Calum "Calum for the thousandth time Call me stormie" My mom said. "okay then..." So Um.." Said Mark But was interrupted by riker and laura coming in. Riker carrying Laura Bridal Style. Then out of nowhere popped up Rocky and Ryland. "Well we have brought you all here because we have news" said Riker and laura, "NO IM TOO YOUNG TO BECOME AN UNCLE! TO YOUNG! I TOLD YOU TO USE PROTECTION DID YOU LISTEN NO...I DONT WANT TO CHANGE STINKY DIAPERS"wined Ryland. " Um Ryland... We actually wanted to say Me and Laura are getting married" Riker said kissing laura "CONGRATS" said rydel jumping up and down "congratulations" said Mark and Stormie "Congrats BUT IF YOU HURT HER I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP EAT AND LIVE!" said Ross "Congrats" said Calum and Raini "Congratulations Hope you have many happy years to come"

"I'm gonna take laura on a date tonight" riker said smiling "Awe" everyone said "Well IMA go take a nap.." Said Rocky "Being a Brother-in-law is too much work"/he said going upstairs " Im gonna walk Ratliff Home" I said with Ratliff by my side

**Ratliff's House**

"I love you.." Ratliff said kissing Ross passionately "I love you to..." Ross said kissing him back. Ratliff opened the door and led them both inside. They fell asleep on the couch in eachothers arms.

**2 hours later**

Rikers POV:

As I got ready for our date I thought for a couple of seconds: Why didn't laura tell me about "Jake" eh maybe its an old friend or a fan. Oh well I put khakis and a plaid shirt as I opened the door I saw laura sitting there with a shirt that said :Beach please and white jeans and pink converse with braclets. "Why hello beautiful" I said wrapping my arms around her "why hello handsome" she responded kissing me softly. I smiled and stood up holding my hand out for laura. She grabbed it and stood up I hugged her and kissed her deeply "I love you.." She whispered "I love you to.." I told her looking down at the braclet I gave her half a heart that said Ri and I had the other half aura. Our ship name:Riaura. "So where are we going ?" She asked giggling "Well Marano That is A secret" I said winking "Okay then" she said winking again "Well we must get going" I said carrying her bridal style "Okay Then " she said giggling once again.

**At Ratliff's House**

Ross yawned as he removed his arms from around Ratliff then checked the time: 7:45 Pm. He slept for 5 Hours straight?! "Ell?" Ross said, Ellington woke up quickly"HM WHAT? NO I DIDNT EAT THE LAST COOKIE !" Ellington said putting his hands up in defense "No Not that its 7:00 Pm" said ross "Wait that means we missed everything we had today!" He yelled "Oh dear..That also means we missed Tina's Quincenera practice!" Ross said Scared "Oh my gosh.." Said Ratliff getting off the couch. Then he was startled by the banging on the door "ELLINGTON LEE RATLIFF GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE!" Yelled a Very familiar girl voice It was Tina.. "Uh Nobody's Home..Leave a message after the BEEP"said Ratliff hoping it worked. " ELLINGTON!" Tina Yelled even louder, Finally Ratliff opened the door slowly


	8. Chapter 8 (part 1)

Ratliff's POV:

I slowly opened the door,Hopefully Tina left already.. But I should have prayed harder cause she was there. She was very very Angry and its bad when Tina is angry. "WHY DID YOU MISS MY PRACTICE?! IM TELLING YOUR MOM!" She screamed, Jeez this girl needs to chill. Just because my mom and her mom are friends don't mean she have to get up all in my face,"Look Tina You gotta calm yourself you can't be getting all up in my face" I said making a hand moving motion on my face "I REFUSE TO BE CALM!" She yelled "Ugh Get out spoiled little brat" I said pushing her to the door "YOU WILL REGRET THIS" She said trying to escape my grip. I slammed the door in her face and locked it. Then he turned on the TV, and the news came on Reporter Shauna Ramierz came on (A/N Gravity falls I think that's how how you spell the reporters name) "Hi I'm shaundra Jimenez with a special report involving he criminal " Jake Daniel Azua" she said a photo showed up and we stared in shock at the guy It was the one who kissed laura at the party! We have to warn riker!

Laura's POV:

I smiled at riker as he drove, he smiled back making me feel safe . "Where are we going ", "Somewhere special my beautiful queen" Riker responded in a British accent "Okay" I said laughing,

Then I got a text from someone it was Jake

(J= Jake L = Laura)

J: Hey baby ;)

L: ugh what do you want Jake?

J: Just wanted to see what were you up to?

L: I'm on a date WITH MY BOYFRIEND

J: Oh... :(

L: What..?

J: I was going to ask if you wanted to hang

"Here we are!" Said riker happily

"yay" said laura getting out of the car "Come on Love its a date on the beach"Riker said, I heard the song: One Last dance, "Shall we dance M'lady?" Interuppted riker who had his hand sticking out waiting to hold mine, I grabbed his hands and we danced, He is a great dancer to be honest, after we danced we ate some ravioli that delly had made,It was delicious, I finshed up my ravioli and looked up at the stars, They were beautiful. I kept looking at the stars until I felt a pair of lips on mine. They were rikers, They felt warm, He whispered I love you and continued to kiss me passionately until we got a phone call: it was Ross.

Ross's POV:

I waited impatiently as Riker took forever to pick up his phone "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO ANSWER A PHONE!" I yelled startling Ratliff "Hey Babe calm down" Ellington said Munching on his cocoa puffs

"I know just call him.." Said Ellington looking at Ross anxious face "Okay.." Said Ross dialing his number

Rikers POV:

After me and Laura made out We decided to Go home and Snuggle on the bed. That is until I got a phone from Ross

•~Convo~•

Ross: Dude Come Home

Riker:on my way

Ross:okay that Jake dude that kissed laura is a criminal

Riker: stay inside I will be on my way

Ross:okay be careful

•~End on convo~•

"He's coming" I said "Okay I'm scared Ross.." Ell said "I know" I responded but was startled by riker honking the horn.

We ran out and stared at Riker and Laura Ratliff was about to say something but was interuppted by the sound of a gunshot. It came from down the street where the Lynch's live. Ross ran followed by laura riker and Ratliff. Everyone was outside looking around to see what happened. Ratliff screamed his eyes wide everyone ran to where he was standing their played a body. It was Tina's


End file.
